


Teller's Angel

by Butterfly_Wings_2020



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Wings_2020/pseuds/Butterfly_Wings_2020
Summary: Eliza Winston has just graduated from college with a degree in engineering. Now seeking work, she decides to rekindle her relationship with her estranged uncle, Piney Winston, who offered her  a job as bartender for his MC, whilst she interns at the Teller-Morrow garage. Eliza thinks she has it all planned out, until a certain blonde biker takes an interest and turns her world as she knows it upside down...(This is a lighthearted romance fic, though it does contain some smut scenes and strong language)(Originally Posted by me to Wattpad under a different username)
Relationships: Donna Winston/Opie Winston, Jax Teller/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Teller's Angel

I would never have thought that I would find my first evening working at the Charming Sons of Anarchy bar daunting, but here I was, sitting on my sapphire blue 2008 Harley Dyna Sport, staring at the double doors with a nervous sense of dread. A lot was riding on this evening going well. _Come on, Eliza! Pull yourself together, girl!_ I thought to myself as I tried to make my legs stand up and swing off of my bike to no avail. It was my safe haven, and right now I needed all the comfort I could get. A rumble of a motorcycle engine gunning into the lot set my heart aflutter as it roared up behind me, then cut out as the rider parked up and I swore under my breath. It had been hard enough trying to persuade my family to let me move to Charming so I could work at the motorcycle club my uncle Piney belonged to once I graduated from college, but now the other MC members would probably think I was useless, just sitting like a lemon, staring dry-mouthed at their clubhouse like it was going to spring to life and gobble me up. It was not the first impression I wanted to make.

"What's a pretty gal like you doin' in a place like this?" A smooth deep voice broke me out of my trance, and I turned to see a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and goatee get off his motorcycle and make his way over to me. He had a leather cut over a dark blue hoodie, his legs were clad in loose denim jeans with wallet chains and a knife sheath attached to the belt. There was a sense of dominance and swagger in the way he walked that made swoon, but I tried to keep it together as best as I could. The only way I could only make this first impression worse was if I fainted at the sight of the first hot guy I saw in Charming.

"Oh, hi, I'm Eliza?" I sounded so unsure, even to my own ears and I stated my name like it was a question.

"Jax. You the new bar chick? Piney's kid?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle." I said shyly. Up close, Jax's eyes were like a blue sky on a hot summer day and it was distracting, to say the least.

"A'ight. So what you doin' out here if you're supposed to be at the bar?" Jax asked, eyes travelling from me, to my bike, looking over both with an appreciative eye. I blushed furiously and tried to hide it behind my blonde curls.

"Just taking in the air before I head in. I get a little nervous sometimes. Especially when meeting new people." I confessed.

Jax chuckled in understanding and gave me a showstopping smile. "I get ya' darlin'. We don't bite though, how 'bout I take you in with me, that'd earn you some cred', and it won't feel as scary." He offered, holding out his hand to me, I took it, getting up from my bike and feeling a little calmer thanks to Jax's friendliness. He grasped my hand in his, his skin felt rough and calloused, and his fingers were strong, I could feel the cool kiss of the metal bands belonging to his statement biker rings and Jax caught me glancing at them.

"Just a bunch of skulls 'n' reapers, gotta keep with the theme." He joked with me. "I see you did the same thing." He gestured to my spaghetti strap red tank top with a black skull printed on the front. I'd paired it with black skinny jeans and matte red Doc Martens.

"Well, I could hardly turn up to a Sons bar in a floral dress now, could I?." I joked back and Jax laughed.

"If you survive this shift, I'd like to see you do that, darlin'."

" _If_ I survive?" I looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you guys that bad?"

"Only when we have bad company," Jax laughed, giving my hand a comforting squeeze, "but I like you already, Eliza, so you got nothin' to worry about." Jax reiterated with a gentle smile. "C'mere." He pulled me closer to him and put a strong arm around my shoulders. "Now you're safe from the big bad bikers." He teased, then pulled me along towards the doors.

"Wow, my hero." I said sarcastically which got a smirk from him. As soon as Jax pushed open the doors, we were met with a shout of "JACKIE BOY" from a middle-aged man with a thick Scottish accent as he bounded towards us. He had shaggy grey hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing his cut, black jeans and a grey reaper t-shirt. Not expecting the raucous, I jumped out of my skin and I felt Jax's grip tighten on me protectively.

"Chibs, chill out man. What're you tryna do, terrify the new bartender?" He scolded lightheartedly with a chuckle.

Chibs smiled at me warmly and let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry, lass. Welcome to the club." He smiled at me.

"Thank you! It's okay, you just took me by surprise." I assured him. "How 'bout I get you a whiskey? You seem like a whiskey kinda guy."

Chibs' eye lit up. "I like you already, lass. Eliza, right?"

"Yep, Eliza Winston, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you're Chibs?" I joked feeling a little less tense.

"Aye, tha's me. Are ya' sure yer a Winston? 'Coz no offence, but you're a beautiful slender bonnie and yer male counterparts are built like brick houses."

I laughed at his analogy and blushing at his compliment. "I'm sure, Winston women just get the height, thankfully, I'm five feet, nine inches, but my older sister, Sadie, is six foot."

"Sounds like yer all goddesses to me, especially if yer anything to go by." Chibs said with a charming twinkle in his eye.

"You're too sweet, Chibs." I said blushing further.

"C'mon, I'll show you where everything is at the bar and introduce you to everyone before Chibs starts panting at you like a dog." Jax laughed, patting Chibs on the back on the way past. As we approached the bar, three men turned around on their barstools to greet me and I was introduced to Elvis enthusiast Bobby Munson, the club's president, Clay Morrow and the sweet goofball that was Juice Ortiz. Jax never left my side the entire time, even when I started making drinks for everyone and started up a conversation about my internship with Clay. Jax was leaning against the bar next to me, just watching me with those glittering turquoise eyes. About an hour later, a tall man with a mop of curly black hair and equally piercing blue eyes strode into the bar talking with my cousin and my uncle Piney. I smiled upon seeing my family and realising just how much time had passed since I last saw Harry. He had been a chunky teenager of about sixteen years old who loved go-karts and dirt bikes, now he was a tall broad man who resembled a Viking in a beanie hat. He caught me looking at him and did a complete double-take.

" _Doolittle_?!" He exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

I giggled at the old nickname he'd given me as a child. "Hey, Harry." I greeted coming around the end of the bar as he stormed over and pulled me up into a huge hug.

"Man, I haven't seen you in like fourteen years. How old are you now? What're you doing here?"  
"Twenty-two, god, you must be like thirty, geez." I laughed as he set me down again. "I just graduated from college. I managed to track Piney down and he offered me a place to come work at the bar, and intern at Teller-Morrow so I can actually use my engineering degree."

"You graduated? Geez, I feel ancient. Well, congrats on that, it'll be nice to have you around, like old times." Harry looked genuinely happy and excited about the situation and I felt my anxieties instantly lifting away. It had been a hell of a battle to get here, my parents wanted me to have nothing to do with the rebellious side of my family, but I was less inclined to judge and was also a broke college graduate in desperate need of financial support.

"You still into Polly Pocket?" Harry teased. I rolled my eyes and gently thumped his arm.

"You still smuggling playboys past Piney by tucking them inside newspapers?" I teased right back and watched Harry's face turn pink.

The rest of the guys in the bar laughed as Piney came over and hugged me tightly too. "Hiya sweetheart. You made the trip okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was fine, roads were pretty clear so I got to the cabin in good time. How's auntie Mary?"

"A pain in the ass but keeping her distance." Piney grumbled. "You met everyone?"

"Everyone but me, doll." The black haired guy came forwards with a smile. "I'm Tig, a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, likewise, I'm Eliza." I gave him a friendly smile.

"Ah, the nickname makes sense." Tig said, connecting the dots.

"Yeah, 'Pygmalion' has a lot to answer for." I grumbled. "Especially as Harry had to read it for school one summer and then I got stuck with being called 'Doolittle' since then." I chuckled, sticking my tongue out at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"What? It was either that or-"

"Don't you dare say it!" I squealed, making Harry tip his head back and laugh heartily.

"Fourteen years and that still works." Harry laughed.

"So, how come you have a smokin' cousin you never told me about? And why haven't I met her until now?" Jax queried, grinning. He seemed to be enjoying seeing me interact with Harry.

"Don't you dare, Jax, she's my baby cousin." Harry growled protectively, I rolled my eyes at his statement and Jax smirked. "Doolittle's family lives way over in Half-Moon Bay, San Francisco. We used to take trips up to their place during the summer, but we kinda lost touch after Piney and his brother, my uncle Vinny, fell out when Piney chose the club over my mom, Mary when they divorced. If you recall, I was living with her for a bit, then I went back to Charming to live with Piney at sixteen." Harry explained.

"I remember that, I was around eight or so when it happened, I missed seeing you, Harry." I told him.

Harry smiled slightly apologetic and hugged me to his side for a second. "Sorry, kid, you were always my little buddy, weren't you?" He said affectionately, he turned to the rest of the guys. "During summer down at the Bay, wherever I went, I always had this kid following me around like a little puppy, desperate to keep up and do whatever I was doing." He explained with a wistful grin. "How's Sadie?"

"She's twenty-nine now, and an accountant." I informed him. "Got married to some hotshot exec last fall, named Barry Pinter."

"Well, at least one Winston seems to have their shit together." Harry chuckled. "But then again, Sadie was always sensible."

"Oh yeah, Mr and Mrs Stick-Up-Their-Butts will gladly tell you how successful and sensible they are." I commented sarcastically as I made my way back behind the bar.

"From the sounds of it, I take it you don't think much of your new brother-in-law?" Piney chuckled.

"He's a bit slimy if you ask me, never took to him. Always very quick to tell you exactly what you're doing wrong, and how he'd have done it ten times better."

"Ah, he's one of those bastards." Jax nodded as I traded his empty beer bottle for a full one.

"Well, I for one am glad we got the fun cousin." Tig commented.

"Don't go there." Harry growled.

"Oh, lay off it, Harry! I'm twenty-two and I can look after myself. If I don't like anything that the guys say, I'll tell them myself. Loudly, and with my fists if I have to." I huffed.

"Wo-ho-ho! We've got a fiery one in the ranks!" Juice cheered.

🖤🖤🖤

Once we all settled in for the evening, light-hearted banter and ragging were traded among the Sons as I quickly learnt more about the club and what everyone's role was there. I told them I already knew about their outlaw tendencies from hearing stories about Piney from my dad. That seemed to put them more at ease and they became even friendlier with me. I quickly learned everyone's favourite drinks and got to know their personalities, I felt like I was going to get on really well with Juice as we chatted about video games and the cool geeky devices that he'd added to his bike, such as the iPod dock and speakers. I spent most of my time talking to Jax and Harry and we all quickly lost track of time. Before we knew it, it was the early hours of the morning and the guys took their leave, leaving me to deal with a very drunk Chibs, trying to get him to go home.

"Pour me another! Lassie! Ma wee bonnie!" He cheered as I handed him a shot glass filled with water, he was too drunk to realise what he was tossing back each time he took a glass as I slowly worked on trying to sober him up enough to toss him in a cab. Jax had stayed behind as well and was idly pushing round pool balls on one of the tables as he watched me with Chibs. He'd been eagle-eyed all night, watching me interact and stepping in if I got nervous or uncomfortable, it wasn't like he was trying to be protective like Harry, but more like he was an old friend looking out for his buddy. It was nice seeing him interact with Harry, who, much to my surprise goes by the name of Opie now. The two of them were joking and cheering each other on most of the night, playing pool and darts and asking me about my life and how things had changed over the years. I still couldn't believe Opie was a father of two kids and had a wife named Donna. I was eager to meet them all, and he assured me he'd take me to his house at the weekend to see them. I learnt more about Jax too, he had an infant son called Abel and wasn't on speaking terms with the mother. We chatted about Harleys and found we had the same taste in music and movies, our favourites being Metallica and Ghost Rider. Every time Jax smiled at me, I felt a flutter in my stomach and I think Jax realised this, as occasionally he'd wink at me and chuckle when I blushed. I pulled myself from my thoughts and back to the present, I looked over at Jax and smiled, he returned it and strode over, sitting down next to Chibs.

"C'mon man, Liza's tryna close up." He told the Scotsman. At some point during the night, Jax had taken the 'E' off of my name, I didn't mind, especially as I found the way he said it to be extremely sexy. God, the whole man was just sexy. It was ridiculous.

"Ach." Chibs grunted. I'll go to bed, leave ya two lovebirds to it." He said with a grin and a pantomime wink, standing up and immediately tipping over sideways. Jax shot up and grabbed him before Chibs' head collided with the bar top.

"You're going to the dorms, no way I'm letting you get on your bike." Jax grunted as he put Chibs' arm over his shoulder and took most of Chib's weight so he could help him walk to the dorms, but ended up just dragging Chibs instead. I scooted head and opened the door for Jax who unceremoniously dumped Chibs onto the bed and confiscated his keys, putting them in a wooden box on the dresser before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"He's gonna wake up with one hell of a hangover." I giggled as we walked back down the corridor together.

"He was trying to show off a bit, think he was trying to woo you with how much alcohol he could ingest."

"Because that's what every woman wants." I said sarcastically with a laugh. I went to gather the shot glasses and beer bottles from the bar top and Jax followed along behind me, with a gentle smile.

"I don't care about every woman, but I do wanna know what you want." He said putting his hands on my hips as he came up behind me. I blushed furiously and turned my head to see a cheeky glint in his eyes and a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, you coming on to me now Harry's gone home?" I teased shyly.

"I've been coming on to you all night, darlin'. You were just too busy to notice."

"I had a job to do, Jax. You may be VP, but the world doesn't stop just so you can jokingly flirt with me to get a rise out of Harry."

Jax turned me around by my hips and looked down at me. "You think I'm joking?" He pulled me closer to him and my hands automatically went to rest on his shoulders, our faces inches apart. "I've been looking at you all night, comin' onto you because you're a smokin' bombshell, not because I wanna mess with Opie, that shit's just an added bonus. You're stunning, Liza." He said softly.

My mouth made a small 'O' in surprise, I was not the looker in the family. Sadie was the one that caught all the guys' attention, she looked like a Victoria's Secret model and I always felt sub-par to her. I always thought my features were just ordinary and bland. "You're sweet talkin' me." I joked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jax turned his head to the side to laugh. "I'm serious here, Liza! What do I have to do to make you believe me?" He begged, He put his hand over mine and placed it over his heart. "Hand on heart darlin' you're beautiful."

"Pfft, _sure_." I said with a disbelieving laugh. "I gotta get this place clean, then lock up." I reminded him, gently pulling out of his grip.

"I'll help ya'." Jax said adamantly, picking up bottles as well. I had to smile at his persistence.

"Wow chivalry and leather." I joked. Jax chuckled and came over to put his armful of bottles into the trash bag.

"I'm the whole package, baby." He grinned. I pretended to fan myself like I was swooning and Jax rolled his eyes, grinning. We went around the whole room, picking up the litter and bottles in comfortable silence as rock songs played on the stereo making comfortable background noise. Eventually, we got the place looking tidy and I tied off the trash bag before dragging it to the door to take out when we locked up. Jax leaned against the bar, watching me.

"I like hangin' out with you, you're pretty funny." He broke the silence and winked at me when I looked up.

"Thanks, you're pretty funny lookin'." I teased. Jax pretended to be angry and came at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the floor to spin me around, and I laughed and let out a squeak as I felt him lift me effortlessly.

"What did you just say?" he growled though when I looked over my shoulder I saw his charming grin.I tried to answer but I was giggling too hard, which made Jax laugh as he put me down, slightly dizzy from being spun around, I tripped over my own foot and knocked into Jax, who grabbed me and took a step back, trying to brace both of us. His leg hit the back of the couch and he lost his balance. We tumbled over it and Jax landed first, then locked his arms around me into his chest to stop me rolling off onto the floor. We were both silent for a second as we stared up at the clubhouse ceiling in shock before I felt a rumble in Jax's chest as he burst out laughing.

"Now at least I can officially say that I fell for you, darlin'." He chuckled which set me off.

"That's so cheesy." I giggled, my head was resting on his shoulder, just below his chin and I was laying on top of him with our legs tangled together. "If you wanted to cuddle, you could've just asked." I joked.

"Oh, well in that case..." Jax trailed off and manoeuvred under me, then rolled so he could see my face better, tightening his arms around me as though we were just lazing on the couch together like a couple.

I tried not to blush. "You're such an opportunist." I smiled up at him.

"Well, you offered." He teased back. "Wow, your eyes are really green up close. I thought they were hazel before." He commented, studying them like a piece of art.

"I like your eyes, the blue's really intense." I said truthfully and he flashed me a dazzling smile of pearly whites that made my heart skip a beat.

"Wow, an actual compliment, and I was beginning to think you didn't find me attractive."

I looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you kidding? I blush so hard looking at you I was thinking my cheeks were gonna turn permanently pink."  
Jax chuckled. "That's adorable, I just thought that was an anxiety thing."  
"No, that's an 'oh holy fuck this guy's so hot he ought to come with a warning label' thing." I clarified, making Jax laugh. We were silent for a second until I heard the first notes of the song which came onto the stereo and groaned. Jax raised an eyebrow, so I explained.

"This song is "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. It just has bad memories for me, my last boyfriend broke up with me during a slow dance accompanied by this song during a college dance in my third year. Left me in tears on the dance floor as he went to go drink with his buddies. I had to walk home in the rain, ruined my dress and I swore off dating until I graduated." I explained whilst Jax listened, frowning.

"That guy was an asshole who didn't know what he was throwing away, darlin'." Jax said firmly, being serious for the first time. He untangled himself from me and got up from the couch, bringing me up with him. He then pulled me along by my hand to where there was floor space and put his hands on my hips and gently tugged me forwards.

"What're you up to, Jax?" I asked him, trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Dance with me, darlin'. Metallica's fucking amazing and I don't want you having such a bad memory attached to the song, so let's make a better one. Forget the asshole, he was just a stupid college fling." Jax explained.

My heart softened as I realised what Jax was trying to do for me, I looped my hands behind his neck and then we gently swayed along to the beat of the song. "Thank you for being my knight on a shining Harley." I told him, sincerity ringing true in my voice, Jax chuckled at my words but carried on listening, wanting to hear what I had to say, so I continued. "I was so nervous to start work here, I had a big bust-up with my parents and my sister Sadie over coming here, but I just wanted to find my own feet away from their expectations. So when you found me in the parking lot, I was so freaked, double guessing myself over whether I'd made the right decision or whether I should just go move back in with my parents. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd be here right now, I'd probably be somewhere between here and Half Moon Bay. So thanks for looking after me tonight, you didn't need to do all that."

"No worries, I'm really glad you stayed, Liza. You should find your own happiness regardless of other people's expectations for you. End of the day, this is your life, and you gotta live it your way."

"Thanks, Jax. It feels good to have you in my corner." I caught the time on the Harley clock on the wall. "Damn, you should really go back to your son."

"He's with my mom for the night, don't worry. Where are you staying, darlin'?"

"At my uncle Piney's cabin, why?"

Jax raised an eyebrow. "You're not planning on going back up there alone are you?"

"...Yeah? That's my only place to stay. I'll be fine up there."  
"Those roads aren't lit properly at night, I don't want you coming off your bike on the sharp bends, or getting lost and stranded."

"I'll be fine, Jax, I can handle it." I insisted, trying to put his concern at ease.

"Nah, I'm not having that. I'm gonna give you two options here, sweetheart. One; we go up there together, so I know you actually got up there safe. Two; you come stay at my place until there's daylight and you can see the roads better and get used to them."

"Is this an elaborate ruse to get me into bed with you?" I half-joked.

"Babe, if I wanted you to get you into bed with me, I'd tell you straight up and do a damn better job at wooing you beforehand. This is me caring about you. Sure, I find you attractive as hell, but your safety is more important, I just want to make sure you get home in one piece."

I nodded, realising how much Jax really cared for me. "I dunno why Harry was so grouchy about you getting close to me, because you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."  
"Think he was just trying to protect you from gettin' with an outlaw." Jax smiled.

"Well, what if I want to?" I stepped a little closer, seeing what Jax would do. Jax seemed to search for something on my face and then his strong hands were pulling me closer to him and his lips were on mine. They felt soft but firm and I melted into him, one of my hands going up to stroke his hair whilst the other gently gripped his shoulder as I felt his hand handle in my hair and the other go to my lower back, fingers stroking the skin he found there. It felt like electricity in my body as I felt warmth in my stomach. Jax seemed to feel the same way as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across my bottom lip before dancing it with mine. Eventually, and rather reluctantly we pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I should've done that sooner." Jax growled, his pupils were blown and his hair was slightly messy from my hand. If it was even possible, he looked even hotter than before.

"Some things are worth the wait." I breathed, not wanting to let go of him, there was just such a connection between us.

"Please let me take you home." Jax murmured, he looked like he didn't want to let go of me either.

I nodded and watched Jax's face flooded with relief and happiness. We quickly finished locking up and then next thing I knew I was racing along behind Jax as he led me to his house on our Harleys. There were mad kisses and roaming hands up the driveway and we stumbled through the door together, laughing like kids. He didn't even bother with the lights, just hauled me over his shoulder and I squealed laughing as he carried me to his bedroom, dropping me down on the bed. I automatically reached for him as he leaned over me, eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I don't wanna rush you, babe. We go as far as you want to take this." Jax murmured as his lips ghosted across my neck. My heart was racing and all I could think was _don't stop!_ But my anxieties kicked in and I bit my lip. "I want to do this." I bent my legs and gently wrapped them around his waist. "It feels right, but I'm scared of being hurt again. My last boyfriend left a pretty big scar on my heart."

Jax pulled back a little, leaning across and switched on the bedside light, then rolled until we were on our sides. "Then we will, darlin' just not tonight. Tonight we can just take it at your pace and I'll do what I can to make you feel better."

My eyes widened a little as Jax's complete lack of judgement or pushiness. "You're sure?"

Jax leaned in close and brushed his nose with mine. "Certain." He murmured and captured my lips with his. we made out for a while longer until I kissed him where his neck met his jawline. The groan that came from Jax was so lust-filled and sexy I blushed with a little gasp. "Was that good?"

"Yeah, too good." He let out a little sigh. His hands roamed my body and found their way to my hips. "So I'm gonna give you some of my clothes to wear as pyjamas and we're gonna go to bed or else I'm gonna lose it because you're gorgeous and sexy and I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." He explained as he got up and pulled me up with him. he went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a large black Harley t-shirt and grey sweatpants, passing them to me.

"Thanks, Jax. You're really sweet." I said honestly.

Jax kissed my cheek. "Says you, Liza. Bathroom's just down the hall, call me if you need anything, then come back, you're sleeping in my bed and I'm taking the couch."

"Jax, this is _your_ house. I'm the guest here, so I'm taking the couch."

"No way, darlin'."

"Yes, way. And that's final." I said firmly.

"You bossing me around in my own house?" Jax teased.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" I teased back, sticking out my tongue at him, making Jax laugh. 

"Oh, I'm gonna get you." Jax said, grinning playfully, I took a step back and he put his arms out like he was going to grab me, I spun on the spot and ran down the hallway as he chased me. I got to the bathroom door as he grabbed me, boxing me in against the wall.

"Jax!" I squeaked as he tickled me and tried in vain to capture his hands, but was laughing too hard to put any effort into it.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Jax chuckled as he stilled his hands and captured my lips with his in a quick but passionate kiss.

"You're still sleeping in your own bed." I giggled, managing to move fast enough to evade capture and darted into the bathroom, closing the door behind me as Jax let out a growl.

**⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐** **⭐**

****

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and want to see more :D**


End file.
